


Arena Battle Demons

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [54]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, writingpoems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem Here I lay, bounded on,dirt ground, by the demons, wish to fight, in this, Arena Battle Demons





	

Arena Battle Demons  
Here I lay   
Bounded on  
Dirt ground   
Strength   
Unbelievable  
Describe   
In one sentence   
Deadly   
Can kill   
Anyone   
I manage   
Survive   
Cover in wounds   
Still stand   
Tall   
Face to face   
Against   
These monsters   
No beast   
Demons   
Lure me   
Down   
Insult   
Weaken   
Call all names   
Watch   
Despair   
Defeat   
Get to me   
Show   
I am   
Useless   
Weak   
Not worthy   
Fight   
Raise my swords   
Up high   
Prove them   
Wrong   
I can fight   
Through   
In this   
Arena Battle   
Of   
Demons   
I here fight   
My demons   
Tell them   
Back off   
I rule my life   
It will get   
Happy ending   
After battle   
Arena Battle Demons   
Is over   
Will fight them   
Here   
In this   
Arena Battle Demons


End file.
